


Troll Sitting

by Apiaristic, br0jangles



Series: Kink Spinner Shenanigans [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Face-Sitting, M/M, Nook Eating (Homestuck), POV Alternating, PWP, Quadrant Confusion, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: “You can sit in my lap if you want, as long as you’re quiet.”"Are you joking? What? All I said was that you wouldn't shut up even if someone sat on you. Meaning that even if I did take up your dumb offer, you'd probably keep talking until you had a gag in your dumb mouth."“My lap, my mouth, you can sit wherever you want.” He puts his middle and pointer fingers in a V and sticks his tongue out between them, in a lewd human gesture he has no idea if Karkat will understand or not. “Gag me yourself, coward.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Kink Spinner Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	Troll Sitting

Dave is sat at the foot of the couch, on the floor, eyes trained on his cellphone. He’s been trying to read, doing his best to ignore the babbling behind him, but it’s proving to be impossible. Karkat only seems to be getting  _ louder, _ and Dave has had just about enough for one day.

He turns, giving the same, regular poker face he always wears, and asks, “Dude, can you just like… shut the fuck up please? You’ve been talking about the consequences of fiction for like three hours and I’m not even listening anymore.”

Whatever is playing on the television in front of them is inherently boring, the uninteresting flashes of colour and boring monologue of the characters driving him insane. 

Usually, Karkat didn't care. Usually, he'd pull a blanket over his head and listen to the drawl until he fell asleep, his pointed teeth grit together as tight as always in annoyance. Why was everything so boring?

But instead, with his legs crossed, his loose-leg trousers bunched up to his knees, he'd started on a ramble and hadn't been able to stop. 

"This is so blatantly stupid. Are you seeing this? I can feel my braincells melting away." 

A grey-skinned hand had gestured to the television and then dropped back to the lap of its owner. From there, it had spiralled, going on and on and around, off on tangents until Karkat wasn't sure what he was really talking about. Which was odd, considering that he was typically a quiet person.

So when his current companion– friend–  _ person in the same room _ , spoke up, he was surprised into silence for a moment. Only a moment though.

"Excuse me? You're  _ always _ going on about some dumb song or stupid  _ bassline _ ,"

Karkat made airquotes with two black-nailed fingers.

"And yet  _ I'm _ not allowed to talk for more than five seconds?" h e quipped, scoffing.

“It’s been a lot longer than five seconds, dude. The movie isn’t even on anymore-- it’s a whole new fucking movie.”

Dave gestures at screen, which is indeed playing a different movie from the one they started watching earlier.

“You already made me miss the first one, and now I’m trying to read. So please, again I ask you, to respectfully, shut the fuck up.”

Karkat scowls. He hunches his shoulders and huffs something under his breath, and folds his arms over his chest.

"You wouldn't shut up even if someone fucking sat on you. Even if  _ I _ sat on you."

He snaps, annoyed now that the movie  _ had _ changed, and he  _ hadn't _ noticed.

"So keep to yourself, hypocrite."

“You can sit in my lap if you want, as long as you’re quiet.”

Dave spreads his legs out on the floor and pats his thighs, ready and willing to accept the offer. His face remains unchanged as he challenges his friend.

"Ar- Are you-"

He's kidding. Right? Usually, Karkat isn't one to turn down a challenge, especially not from the lord of challenges, but he  _ has _ to be kidding.

"Are you joking? What? All I said was that  _ you _ wouldn't shut up even if someone sat on you. Meaning that even if I did take up your dumb offer, you'd probably keep talking until you had a gag in your dumb mouth."  Karkat hissed, despite the way he felt his cheeks heat up a little.

Dave raises an eyebrow, amused by how suddenly flustered Karkat seems. He sets his phone down beside him, forgotten.

“My lap, my mouth, you can sit wherever you want.”

It’s  _ bold, _ considering they’re not anywhere in the red zone together, but… he has a feeling Karkat has thought about it before. Even if he hasn’t, at the very least, maybe he’ll be embarrassed enough to leave Dave alone.

Dave wouldn’t mind either way.

He puts his middle and pointer fingers in a V and sticks his tongue out between them, in a lewd human gesture he has no idea if Karkat will understand or not. “Gag me yourself, coward.”

_ The audacity– _

The sheer audacity of it all! Karkat indeed has no idea what the hand gesture Dave makes means, but he takes a guess, and assumes that it was also meant to be insulting. His cheeks flush a dark shade of red that he's suddenly annoyed by, and he growls low in his throat, baring his sharpened teeth in a  _ back off _ gesture, that he hoped looked threatening.

"Say that one more time, Strider. I  _ dare _ you."

The troll croons in a low voice, fully aware of what he was signing up for. He wasn't about to back down, certainly not in front of  _ Dave, _ which meant that if he  _ did _ dare repeat himself, Karkat would– He shuddered at he thought.

"Say that one more time, and I'll sit on your fucking throat."

“Ohhh,” Dave coos, in a way that he knows will really grind Karkat’s fucking gears. “Choke me with your thighs, babe.”

The two of them don’t fight often, but when they do, it’s usually not that serious. Even now, Dave would hardly call it a fight. It’s more like playful banter. Banter that typically ends with Dave having to apologize, but--

Maybe he won’t have to this time.

“You’re all bark and no bite, dude. Take me like a man.”

Fine. That’s it.

Karkat gets up from his place with a snarl, curling his lip as he places a socked foot on Dave's shoulder and pushes him over so that he's laying on the floor, rather than sitting up against the couch.

"I'll show you bark and no fucking bite, you–  _ lewd _ –"

He trails off, unable to even find words to explain how  _ gross _ Dave is being.

It makes his face hot, and maybe it makes him quiver a little, but he crouches until he's kneeling on either side of Dave's face, and then promptly sits on the blonde's clavicle, at the junction where his torso starts and his neck leads up to his head.

" _ Now _ will you shut up?"

Karkat asks in a low hiss, hoping the flush on his face isn't that obvious as he folds his arms and stares down at Dave, glaring.

Behind his shades, Dave’s just a little shocked. He never thought Karkat would have the balls-- the  _ shame globes _ to actually lay a hand on him. Or more accurately, lay his entire body on him.

What a pleasant surprise.

Dave hooks his arms up around Karkat’s thighs to squeeze the tops of them, fingers riding just a little too close to where thigh meets groin.

“You know where this is going, don’t you?” he asks, choosing blunt honesty over ironic riddles. He needs Karkat to  _ understand _ this time. “If you want me to eat you out, you gotta take your pants off first.”

Karkat can feel the heat swell in his lower belly, can feel the  _ swell _ of arousal, and when Dave touches him,  _ grabs _ him, there's no denying the excitement that his touch-starved body is starting to emanate in response to Dave's closeness. 

"E- Ea- Uh,"

Karkat stumbles over his words dumbly. He wants it,  _ fuck _ , his mind is running amok with the thought of Dave's tongue lapping at his folds, sucking him down, hot and wet, and  **fuck** , he wants it. He wants it so badly, but he can't bring himself to actually  _ say _ it. He can't bring himself to grab the top of his jeans and peel them down to reveal the bulge at his front, his arousal swelling and growing with every passing thought of Dave's mouth on his privates.

"I- I- Uh." He continues, his face flushed, staring down at Dave's hands, Dave's face, down at  _ Dave _ , who he suddenly felt redder for than he ever had before. 

"I know."

Karkat suddenly manages to squeak out between his body and mind screaming at him.

Dave raises another eyebrow. He can practically  _ hear _ Karkat’s thoughts racing, watches every single one of them flit across Karkat’s face.

“Relax, damn. It doesn’t have to be a quadrant thing. Humans have casual sex all the time.”

He struggles a bit to reach, with the way Karkat sits over his shoulders, but he manages to pop Karkat’s button and get the zipper halfway down.

“Come on. Off.”

He pats Karkat’s thighs expectantly, urging him to hurry it along.

“Then sit that pretty ass right back down, because I’m going to drown myself in that nook.”

Fuck, Dave is tempting. All of Dave is– Tempting. The way he touches him- Shit.

When his button is undone and his zipper is a little way down, Karkat swallows. The pressure eases, and he can feel his nook fully forming, all of the accompanying bulge and bells and whistles wet and slick in his boxers. He doesn't say anything, worries that if he does, he might just stammer stupidly, so instead, he lets Dave's reassurances  _ reassure _ him, and he kneels up to shuck down his trousers, the writhing, slick tentacle that acts of its own accord shuddering as it hits the air.

He still can't believe that Dave wants this. That Dave really actually wants to eat him out.

"There. Now shut up."

Karkat murmurs, still trying to sound defiant and grouchy as he lowers himself back down again, this time being more wary of his weight and of Dave underneath him, his face between his sensitive thighs.

“Wow,” Dave says. He’s seen plenty of troll junk in pornos, of course he has, but seeing it in person is a whole other thing. Karkat’s bulge is already out, writhing and wriggling and wet and  _ red _ . Holy shit, it’s such a bright red, Dave had no idea that was a thing.

It’s… really cute. Watching Karkat’s bulge thrash around desperately for something to grab onto is a weird type of endearing, and Dave suddenly realizes that he needs to quit staring and  _ give it something to grab onto. _

He grabs Karkat by the thighs again, tugging him up closer to his face. He lifts a hand to Karkat’s bulge, letting it wrap around and slip between his fingers. He gets one last jibe in, muttered between Karkat’s thighs before he gets started. 

“Keep telling me to shut up, and not doing anything about it… All bark, no bite.”

Dave closes his eyes and leans in to drag his tongue along Karkat’s slit.

Holy shit.

When Dave touches his bulge, he hisses, not because of the pain, but because he's trying to hide the desperate groan that threatens go rip from his throat. Nobody has touched him for a while, not even  _ he _ has touched himself for a while, so the urge to give in to it before it's even really started is overwhelming. 

He's struggling already to keep his composure, so when Dave puts his mouth on him, he's reduced to gasping, eyes blown wide as he keens, placing his hands on the floor beside Dave's head for support as his body threatens to give in underneath him.

Dave's tongue is wet, and soft, and warm, and fuck, slipping across his nook, it feels  _ good _ . It feels so good that Karkat worries he might actually cry if its taken away from him too soon. 

He doesn't have the strength, not in his legs or in his mind, to reply to Dave's tease, too focused on the writhing of his bulge that is eagerly grasping onto Dave's fingers, wrapping around his hand, slipping and squirming like it hasn't seen daylight in months.

_ It hasn't. _

Karkat never thought this would even be possible. Trolls have teeth. Violently sharp teeth. A mouth down there, somewhere so sensitive, while so vulnerable-? No. The thought would never have crossed his mind, but Dave's lips are soft, and he even seems careful. 

"Fuck, Fuck,  _ Fuck~ _ "

Karkat chants, his mouth hanging and his hair falling around his face as he bows his head, eyebrows drawn up and furrowed as pleasure surges through his belly, exciting his bulge and encouraging his already soaked nook to produce more slick.

Even past the thighs hugging his ears, Dave can hear how desperately vocal Karkat is being. He loves the sound of it, loves every crude word and soft mewl.

He wonders how long it will take Karkat to purr,  _ if _ he’ll purr. He’s heard little rumbles here and there, when they’re cuddling on the couch, but he’s pretty sure that Karkat has always held it back. Some shit about noises like that meaning things Dave doesn’t understand.

It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t understand it. It would be  _ hot _ to  _ literally _ make Karkat start purring on his tongue. His own cock jumps in his jeans at the thought of it.

And Karkat is making a proper mess of Dave already, genetic material soaking him from his chin down to the collar of his shirt. It’s filthy, but it’s so fucking erotic, Dave can’t even be mad. He just wants to make Karkat even wetter.

He digs in with his tongue, licking all the way inside while his fingers play with Karkat’s bulge. He can hardly breathe, nose buried in Karkat’s taint and he eats away at him.

Karkat wonders if Dave has done this before. Sure,  _ they _ haven't done this before, but the way the other is seemingly expertly working him over, hitting all of the right spots–

_ Although, Karkat thinks, every spot is the right spot, when it feels this good, _

He  _ has _ to have done this before. Karkat is falling apart at the seams, his hips beginning to slowly rock against Dave's tongue, searching out and keening against the warm wet, and he barely even notices when his bulge is pulling away from Dave's hand, recoiling as if burnt in some ways. Eyes squeezed shut, he doesn't notice the way it slips between Dave's mouth and Karkat's heat, eagerly searching out his tongue, winding around it and sending Karkat's moans to a higher octave.

" _ Dave!~ _ "

He cries, head thrown back in an erotic display, his shoulders shaking and his stomach tensing as the writhing tentacle pushes past Dave's tongue and into his mouth, finding its way into the wet heat with an eagerness that has Karkat's thighs quivering .

Holy  _ shit _ .

Dave was prepared for the flood. He was prepared for the way Karkat has started to grind down against his face. What he wasn’t prepared for? Karkat’s bulge trying to squirm it’s way down his throat into his  _ fucking stomach. _

A shocked moan pulls from his chest and gets stuck around the thrashing thing stuffed into his mouth. He grips at Karkat’s thighs, nails digging into grey flesh to leave blunt red lines. He can’t  _ breathe _ , and that shouldn’t be turning him on as much as it is.

Imagine Dave Strider, choked to death by alien cock.

He moans again, quieter, weaker. His eyes crack open in an attempt to look up at Karkat, pleading, but his vision is blurry and his shades fuck the whole thing up.

He gives in and closes his eyes, closes his lips around invasive bulge and  _ sucks _ .

The sudden, intense wave of pleasure has Karkat reeling, and his thighs lift him from Dave's face from a spare minute before he's shaking back down onto him, moaning like a cheap whore in a porno, embarrassingly loud. His Lusus would be disgusted. 

"O-h, Mmm, D-Da- Ah, Hah!~Oh, oh, D- nhhhhng- D-aa-a- Daah~"

Karkat whines, trying to get out Dave's name and failing, back arched as his bulge works down Dave's throat and then back again, almost swelling in the wet cave of his mouth as it explores the hollows of his cheeks and the back of his teeth, wet noises filling Karkat's ears. He hears Dave moan, and his cheeks flush a darker colour. He's enjoying this? Is- Is Dave really enjoying this as much as Karkat thinks he is? He can feel his nails digging into his thighs, hears his feeble noises, and  _ fuck _ , thats hot.  _ Fuck _ , Karkat wants to hear it again.  _ Fuck _ , Karkat wants this all to himself for the rest of his goddamn life.

The thought brings a warmth to the trolls chest, a warmth that swells in his ribcage and rattles his chest with his breaths, and he's  _ purring _ , rumbling like a kitten between mewls and gasps, rocking himself down onto Dave's mouth, and he feels like he might go insane.

"S'good...~" Karkat mumbles, his words distorted with purrs and low moans.

"S'fff'king good...~"

The push and shove of Karkat’s bulge down his throat is  _ bearable _ at best. It’s slick and wet and slides easily in and out, gently forcing the muscles of his throat to accommodate.

He catches short breaths every time it curls around his tongue. It makes him dizzy, just barely enough oxygen to keep him from passing out. His head is spinning and his chest is heavy and he can’t think straight--

And then Karkat starts to  _ purr. _ His entire body vibrates with the noise, and suddenly Dave’s throat can’t take it anymore. He chokes and sputters, struggling to pull himself away, but he’s  _ trapped _ under Karkat’s weight. It hurts,  _ fuck _ it hurts, but it all shoots straight down to his cock and makes it  _ trob. _

He bucks his hips up into nothing, desperate for touch, for release--

He’s crying. Fuck, he’s crying--

The bulge retreats on it’s own and Dave is left coughing and clinging to Karkat’s thighs for purchase. His voice is rough and raw when he tries to speak.

“K-ka… Mmmnn--”

He can’t finish, cut off by his own hoarse moan while his hips continue to grind up into the air.

“ _ So fucking hot, _ ” he manages to say, and then he’s leaning back up for more, tongue dipping back between Karkat’s folds.

Karkat's toes curl beneath him, his purring low and loud, a vibrato that resounds through his chest and out between his parted lips, his eyes lidded as his breath shakes, and he's sure he's going to  _ break _ , or something, split in half, or twist up into such a tight ball of moaning troll that he simply disappears.

He's coming close. He can feel it in his lower stomach like a tidal wave of pressure, building up slowly. He keens his hips, angling to encourage Dave's tongue into all the right places, and he's muttering praise and pleads, helpless nothings falling like rain. He had no idea this could feel so good, and Dave's soft and hoarse moans underneath him are, if anything, making him purr louder. If this keeps up, he's gonna end up releasing so much wet he's a little worried he  _ might _ actually drown Dave.

Oh well. He  _ had _ said he wanted it. 

His bulge has, for the most part, had its fun. It slips between Dave's lips occasionally, the sensitive head and underside of it coaxing Dave's tongue to it occasionally, earning mewls in a new octave, Karkat's hips jerking away when the intensity gets to be a little too much.

"O-h m-hh.. D-ave, I... I'm... I'm g-onna... w-aah~ P-le-as- Please-! F-uhh!~"

Karkat is a mess. He's shaking and shuddering above Dave, his hips violently rocking and keening down onto his face, his nook already starting to pulse, his bulge throbbing with excited blood flow as his orgasm builds, and he's gasping, his moans high and breathy, purrs punctuated with pleads and whimpers.

He doesn't notice Dave's excitement, at least not yet, too enraptured in the way the blonde is moaning, in the way he's eating him out so  _ fucking _ perfectly, but if anything, he'll deal with it later. Later. Right now, he's losing his mind on Dave's face.

Dave can’t do anything but lie there and take it. He puts the effort into moving his lips, his tongue, but for the most part, Karkat is grinding down however he pleases.

Dave is happy to let it happen, too. Karkat is sweet and suffocating and Dave is practically high off of it. His mind is foggy, mouth lazy, fingers wrapped up easily with Karkat’s bulge again. He’s exhausted from the assault on his throat, tired from the lack of air, but he doesn’t want to stop.

No, the only thing he wants is to make Karkat cum.

The genetic material leaks freely from his friend’s nook, soaking Dave’s upper body in it, and he’s  _ sure _ that Karkat is close.

He mutters encouragements and mindless praises into Karkat’s groin, between licks and sucks and sweet kisses. 

Karkat thinks he might die. He might shake apart and fall to pieces all over Dave like a broken sheet of glass. He's borderline weeping now, so desparate, so close, so fucking  _ close _ , his thighs quivering around his face, his bulge writhing and contorting eagerly as his nook cinches around Dave's tongue and then air.

_ And it feels so fucking good. _

"O-oh g-od—"

Karkat whimpers brokenly, lip trembling as he fists a hand in Dave's hair and shivers, staring down at him with grit teeth. He wants to reach down and take off his glasses, to see his face, his eyes, but as soon as his hand leaves its anchor of the floor, he's coming undone with something akin to a scream, but not quite, curling over Dave's face to press his forehead to the carpet while he simultaneously fists at the floor and Dave's hair, moaning so desperately as he releases over the others face, his hips shucking down and shuddering, his bulge pressing into Dave's mouth again shallowly, drawing weak cries and sobs from Karkat, who's gasping for breath and moaning Dave's name like its the only thing he knows as he rides out his high.

Dave’s mouth floods and fills with genetic material. It pours around him in wet spurts, and he tries to swallow around it, but there’s always  _ more. _ It keeps coming, and Dave licks him through it, kisses his thighs, rubs soothing circles in his skin with his hands, pulling Karkat through his orgasm with renewed energy.

Karkat clings to him, curling around his head, and _ grabbing  _ at his hair. It’s almost enough to finish Dave off right then and there, the rough tug coming together beautifully with the heat enveloping the rest of his body.

Ultimately, unfortunately, it’s not enough though. Dave is left aching between his legs and rolling his hips weakly up into the air. His underwear is uncomfortable and sticky with precum, and he loves every bit of how filthy it is. He’s  _ covered _ in Karkat’s gm, and it sends shivers up and down his spine.

“So good…” he says, still nuzzling Karkat’s inner thigh. “You made a fucking mess.”

Karkat loves that Dave is so sweetly bringing him down from his high, and if it were any other time, any other situation, he might have given a flustered reply and a slap to the others chest, but Dave's chest is hidden and covered with slick, and Karkat is too out of breath to form words. 

He almost goes boneless, his eyes glazed over and his cheek pressed to the carpet. His hand is weakly fisting and re-fisting at Dave's hair as if to reassure himself that the blonde is there, and his touches on his thighs are grounding, comforting. 

_ He's so red. _

"Da-ve,"

Is all Karkat manages to moan, a feeble whimper escaping him. He's shaking when he tries to move, shaking when he sits up a little, shaking as his bulge seems to shrink a little, his reproductive organs slowly retreating in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Mind blowing. The only way to describe that experience was mind blowing. Karkat is exhausted now, sure he could sleep for a week straight, and he can't seem to form a coherent sentence, his thighs tired from tensing and shaking, his forehead slick with sweat. He manages to sit up, swallowing hard, and he slumps to one side, peeling himself away from Dave with a violent shake, the nudge and brush together of his thighs and retreating nook sending overstimulated shakes through his abdomen. He slumps against the couch, sitting up, and lays his head back with his eyes closed, a boneless doll propped up against the cushions.

"Fucking  _ shit _ ."

As Karkat slowly picks himself up off of Dave, Dave is left feeling cold and sticky and  _ still horny. _

He carefully sits up, adjusting his shades to sit right on his nose again. “Fucking shit is right,” he agrees, as he looks around at the aftermath of Karkat’s orgasm. They should have laid down a towel or something. Or done it in the bathtub.

Speaking of bathtub… genetic material is drying on his skin and in his hair and on his clothes and it’s starting to make him feel a little gross. Not in a bad way, but definitely in a way that warrants a shower ASAP.

“Listen, uh…” he starts. He gets a good look at Karkat for the first time, and god damn it all, if it isn’t the sexiest thing. Sitting there with a glassy look in his eyes, looking thoroughly satisfied.

Dave did that, didn’t he.

“I’m going to go get cleaned up. And, you know, get my five knuckle shuffle on, because that was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

He starts to stand up, leaving Karkat to sit against the couch. “You alright, dude? Can I go? I’ll be back.”

"Never...Never say that again. Five... Five knuckle- Eu-gh."

Karkat grimaces, wrinkling his nose up as he shifts enough to give a passing glance and nod at Dave. 

He's stopped purring now, but the thought of some water, maybe coffee, and cleaning up the sticky mess still between his thighs almost has him purring again.

Maybe its the idea of cuddling into a warm, freshly showered Dave that  _ actually _ has him almost purring, but he won't  _ say _ that. 

"I'm fine. I'm gonna... put my pants back on." 

He says, reaching to brush his hair back from his face only to have it fall back over his forehead again. When he stands, its with a broken mewl that rips itself from his throat before he can stop it, his knees buckling and thighs shaking as he uses the couch to steady himself, the throb of his orgasm and the after-ache from the intensity of it leaving him breathless.

"You broke me, Strider," Karkat accuses. "I'm broken now."

Dave give a short chuckle and decides to take pity (not that kind of pity-- maybe) and hand his friend his pants. Dave has never been the kind of guy to believe that he was the  _ best _ in bed. Good, maybe, yeah, sometimes, but no one was tripping over themselves to be with him.

“You’re going to give me a big head if you don’t stop. Neck too good,” he says, and punctuates it by making the same hand gesture as before, with his fingers in a V over his tongue. Maybe Karkat gets it now.

“Anyway… Shower…” he says, and with that he takes off. Karkat would know better than him anyway, how to clean up after troll sex, so he leaves him to it.

His head is still light as he finally steps into the shower. He spent so long not breathing right, that the hot water is enough to knock the wind out of him again. It’s dizzying,  _ good,  _ and it doesn’t take him long to finish himself off to the memory.

After a good, thorough washing, he’s even more exhausted than he was before getting in. He’s ready for bed at this point, but he really should go check to make sure Karkat is okay. Knowing him, he’s probably sitting out in the living room freaking out over  _ something, _ and Dave should at least go tell him to calm down. Maybe do a little shooshing and papping.

When he appears in the living room again, it’s clean. Actually, it’s cleaner than it was before they even sat down for the movie.

“Were you stress cleaning?”

While Dave showered, Karkat first cleaned his legs off in the laundry, cursing Dave and his fucking tongue, and then had taken a dry shower, fluffed his hair, scrubbed and vaccumed the floor, fixed the cushions on the couch, gathered blankets and pillows from his room, decided that he didn't want pants, and simply changed into boxers and his loose horoscope shirt, put his pants in the laundry,  _ and _ made coffee. 

Stressed? No, no, he wasn't stressed.

_ He was fucking distressed. _

Troll romance and relationship were divided into quadrants. Dave knew that. He had said that casual sex and intimacies were normal, but for  _ humans _ . Karkat wasn't. Human. 

He'd wrapped himself in blankets and surrounded himself in pillows, the weight and surrounding nest-like structure felt like his hive, it felt safe, secure, comforting. 

Dave has to have liked him at least a little to have done that with him, right?

But Trolls.... Trolls never did that kind of thing unless they were  _ red _ for each other.

Did Karkat feel  _ red _ for Dave?

That was the question that was plaguing his mind.

Coffee in his hands, blankets over his head, leaving only a tiny peek-space for his eyes and nose, Karkat sat on the recently cleaned couch and stared at the TV, which was still on, just not playing anything he cared about.

When Dave returned, Karkat felt a stupid ache in his chest. He wanted to reach for Dave and pull him close, cuddle into his side like some stupid, placated cat, and listen to his heartbeat while he fell asleep in the warmth and the safety of his arms.

Fuck. Maybe he was red for him.

He drowned it with grouch.

"What? No. I just did a good fucking job."

Karkat snapped, his voice slightly muffled by his makeshift hive.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dave asks. He ignores the too clean living room, because he  _ knows _ what Karkat is doing. He’s all nested up in a pile by himself, because for whatever reason he needs the comfort, and god damn it, now Dave feels bad.

He wasn’t supposed to have to apologize this time.

He sighs and takes a seat next to Karkat. He tugs at the blanket a little, but not enough to be alarming if Karkat doesn’t want him.

“Let me in there, I want to make sure you’re okay.”

"Don't apologize," i s the first thing Karkat says when he sits down beside him, almost pouting.  "Because— Because its not your fault."

The Troll takes a sip of his coffee, loudly, and grumbles something incoherent as he shifts. He wants to let Dave in, he does, but—

But are they close enough for that? Obviously they must be, because they just had sex, but Dave said it didn't... mean, anything especially. 

Karkat also hated Dave. He was stupid, uncool, rude—

"I'm fine." Karkat reassured in a mumble, drawing the blankets tighter around himself, and throws his now empty cup out of the tiny space that made room for his eyes and nose. It hit the wall with a dull noise and clattered to the floor, rolling once before it stopped.

"I'm just confused."

“Okay,” Dave says. He doesn’t want to let it go, but he doesn’t want to force Karkat to let him touch him either. That might just make it worse, depending on what Karkat is  _ ’confused’ _ about. “Wanna have a feelings jam?”

Dave pulls his feet up on the couch, hugging his knees to show solidarity in Karkat’s little pile. Maybe Karkat won’t let him in, but he can still cuddle.

“I’ll start. You know I care about you, right? And I don’t want to hurt you-- so you have to tell me if I hurt you.”

He looks over, but he can’t really see Karkat. His head and face are all covered by blankets from this point of view, so he keeps going.

“I like being close to you. You’re my best friend, and I want to make you feel good. What we did made  _ me _ feel good. But… you?”

Karkat swallowed. He might have smacked Dave for saying 'Feelings jam,' but he wasn't feeling it right now.

He glances to the side to see Dave's face, watches him half-curl up, and feels his chest ache again. Fuck it all, why did he have to be so fucking... emotionally confusing?

"You didn't hurt me. It felt good. It felt—  _ Really _ , fucking good," Karkat explains, shifting in his blankets and pillows. "But you- you said that it didn't mean anything. That it was casual. And sure, I felt okay with that at the time because I was too fucking- horny to think straight, but now I-"

He cut himself off, trying to find the right words.

"Look, it can't just be casual with trolls. With me. I'm confused about what I'm feeling and where you— fit. Palemate? Sure, that'd work. But this feels like more. So Matesprit? But what if I'm just being stupid? What if this is black? Because you're a dick, and I'd smack you over the head with a frying pan for doing something stupid just as soon as I'd sit on your dumb face."

Karkat rambles all in one breath, ending up so hot that he has to push the blankets back and off of his head at least to be able to breathe comfortably.

"I like being close to you too," h e mumbles sheepishly.  "But how much?"

Ah, shit. Dave should have seen this coming. Damn him for thinking with his dick. How the fuck is he supposed to explain himself while undermining Karkat’s confusion?

“Look, I mean… It didn’t mean  _ nothing. _ It meant that I trust you. And that I think--” he hesitates, not knowing how Karkat will take his words. He doesn’t want Karkat to take this as a confession or something, but at the same time… “That I think you’re attractive,” he finishes. That’s not a bad thing to say, right?

“If you don’t know how you feel about me, that’s fine. Nothing has to change until you figure it out.”

Wait, but does that mean that things will change if Karkat decides he likes Dave? Woah, woah, wait--

“I mean, if you like me, or hate-like me, or whatever, I don’t know, it’s not like I would say no.”

Fuck, make the word vomit stop.

Dave bites his own lip and hugs his knees tighter. Did he just accidentally realize that  _ he’s _ the one with feelings? Way to get the whole thing twisted, Strider, projecting your own issues onto your friends like you always do.

Karkat almost groaned and threw a fit right there. He was ready too. But he also just-

Fuck, he really just wanted to forget about this for now and just watch some dumb romance movie while pile-cuddled with Dave.

So, he settles to say,  "I think you're pretty attractive too," a nd opens up his pile of blankets, shuffling towards Dave before he throws the blankets over him, trying to seem nonchalant and uncaring about it despite the way he carefully sets the blankets around Dave's shoulders and leans into him.

"I'm... grateful that you're giving me time to work my shit out." He mumbles, still avoiding Dave's eyes to save his cheeks from possibly flushing darker than they already are.

"I appreciate your existence."

Dave huffs a laugh, because only Karkat would say something like  _ I appreciate your existence. _

He shuffles closer when Karkat opens the blanket and naturally wraps his arm around Karkat’s waist. At least, this he knows how to do. They cuddle all the time, he’s got this. He lays his head on top of Karkat’s and settles in comfortably.

He finally looks up at the TV and asks, “What are we watching? I might fall asleep. That shit exhausted me, and my throat is like, raw…”

**Author's Note:**

> Dave: [@br0jangles](https://twitter.com/br0jangles)  
> Karkat: [@Apiaristic](https://twitter.com/Apiaristic)


End file.
